Robot Army
Lopez's Robot Army, also known as O'Malley's Army, has been constructed twice by Lopez himself during The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Originally formed by Lopez and Sheila as retaliation against the Reds and Blues for mistreating them during their time in the canyon, it was later recreated by Lopez under Omega's orders to defeat the Reds and Blues in the span of an entire day. The army plays a significant role at the end of Season 2 and Season 3. Role in Plot First Robot Army The idea for a Robot Army came from time traveling Church. Due to poor maintenance of vehicles and robots in Blue Team, Lopez and Sheila had decided to create their own Robot Army. They wrote a note to the Blue Team members (in binary code) that they demand their surrender and that they should meet them in the middle of Blood Gulch at 0600 hours, which is exactly when they were supposed to meet the Reds. The Blues proceed by plan to meet the Reds. Soon all three teams meet in the middle of Blood Gulch. Lopez was surprised to see the Reds there too, since he did not want to conquer them until next week. He still decided to attack when he saw that the Reds "were trying to turn Lopez's own kind against him." The Robot Army was dissolved by Sheila after she shut down. Second Robot Army Lopez built his second Robot Army to destroy Outpost 1's Red and Blue Teams upon O'Malley's orders. All eight of the robots in the army were programmed to win their battles in precisely 24 hours, which caused them to move very slowly. Even Lopez himself, a severed head, got to places faster than they did. Whether they would have succeeded is a mystery whose answer shall never be truly known, as they were all destroyed by the Alien, at that time presumed to be the Great Destroyer, during their initial attack. They also have the same armor color as Lopez himself before he was painted by/for Church. All of the soldiers in the army wield standard plasma rifles which they also fire slowly. The army was destroyed a few hours after its creation by Crunchbite. The Blues assumed that Tex did it but later discover who was responsible. Known Members Former Members Lopez S15E14.png|Lopez the Heavy (Active) RvB reconstruction trailer.png|Sheila (Inactive) Omega S14.png|Omega (Destroyed) Doc Desert Gulch.png|Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Active) Lopez's Robot Army.png|Various Robot Drones (Destroyed) Trivia *The Robot Army has never won a single battle/skirmish. *The Red vs. Blue war, for a relatively short time, had three sides: Blue Team, Red Team, and the Robot Army. *It is ironic that Lopez can build a robot army but not a body for himself. *Lopez's second robot army seem to be bilingual, as they say "Charge" in English, but when one of the robots is stuck with a plasma grenade during The Storm, he exclaims the fact in Spanish. *Doc is the only member of the Robot Army who's an organic lifeform. *Lopez is the only member of the Robot Army to serve on both the first and second team. *In Ready…Aim…, Lopez suggests another robot revolt to Lopez 2.0 while they're repairing C.C. Lopez 2.0 agrees with his predecessor but soon betrays him and attempts to kill Sarge after uploading himself into C.C. References Category:Teams Category:Robot Category:Antagonists